There Was Magic In Her Eyes
by tiny.sakura
Summary: Anyone could see that young brown-skinned Haruno Sakura wasn't destined to be a great ninja, she was nothing but a bullied crybaby who had magical powers. Did anyone know the last part? Certainly not. But she was destined to be powerful. Magical/Ninja AU. SasuSaku/NaruSaku. Time-travel. Non-mass. Title changed from "All for One or All for Naught".
1. Into to Magic

**Anyone could see that young Sakura Haruno wasn't destined to be a great ninja, she was nothing but a bullied crybaby who had magical powers. Did anyone know the last part? Certainly not. Magical hinted/Time travel AU. SasuSaku/NaruSaku. Non-Mass.**

* * *

 _ **Before:**_

It wasn't easy, even on a good day. Sakura cried when she retreated to her room just like she cried when they tormented her. _They._ The bullies who wouldn't leave her be, the bullies who taunted her kinky candy floss hair, the bullies who taunted her golden brown skin, the bullies who said she would never be a ninja worthy of anything.

 _They're right_ , an inner part of her mind thought.

Her mother had left before her fourth birthday. Before, she had been a loving and caring woman who put her heart and soul into raising her only child.

And one day she snapped.

She wanted nothing to do with her disgusting brown-skinned child. A child who the village scorned. She wasn't dark like her father, she wasn't white like her mother, she had been reminded day after day that she was an ugly, hideous, unworthy of love, _brown_ child.

Kids pulled her cloud-like hair just to "see what it felt like". Her mother had straightened her hair every day after she came home, crying, following the tenth time they had done it. ' _Bullies will only get to you if you let them,'_ her mother had told her. She had to learn to grow self-confidence. It was her only way of surviving.

It _was_ her only way of surviving.

 _ **Then:**_

She stood before that monster, that _snake_ who hurt her precious boys, that devil who tried to take them away from her. She had no kunais left, no senbon, almost no chakra, but that pink-haired brown-skinned girl bared her teeth and felt a fire growing within her chest. Her power. _Her_ will of fire. She would protect them just as they had done for her countless times. She clenched her fists and bright them up to chest height. She wouldn't cower down. She would die with fire and determination in her eyes.

But she didn't.

A bright glow emitted from her palms and she felt something grow between her fist as it wrapped around a familiar hard object. Her power had returned to her. She pulled a translucent card from her inner breast pocket and threw it into the air above her. She pointed her staff towards the card and called out.

"Light!"

And he was gone.

 _ **After:**_

She carefully lifted herself up from the hospital bed she found herself laying on. A sunflower and note on the side table next to her bed. Kakashi had taken Sasuke to train. A toad sanin had taken Naruto under his wing to train him.

And she was… she was told to rest and relax for a month. She had no ninja duties to attend to.

She was alone. In a hospital after losing to Ino Yamanaka during the chunin exams. But that wasn't what made her chest ache. It wasn't the fact that she lost to her rival. Ino was better than her in every sense. Ino was a better ninja than Sakura would ever be. The ache pulled and twisted her heart into ugly shapes and forms. It was painful beyond belief.

 _They left._

 _ **Before:**_

They had taunted her for as long as she could remember. This time, they didn't just use words, this time they followed their insults with rocks. When the ringleader, Ami took out a pouch filled with kunai, Sakura knew she would die. Maybe that would bring an end to her life. Maybe she would finally rid the world of her disgusting face. A clang of metal against metal caused her to lift her head up.

She had a savior. Short blonde hair faced her direction and Sakura's emerald eyes widened. She _knew_ this girl. She was a _clan heiress._ Someone important stood up for her. Someone brought a faint glimmer of hope into her eyes.

Her hardened heart grew warm for the first time in years.

 _ **Now:**_

Sakura stood in front of Uchiha Madara, in front of her war-torn boys. They pleaded her to move, that this was their fight, it wasn't hers. She paid them no mind. This was her fight. They had protected her too many times to count.

Now she would protect them.

Now, she would either die on the battlefield in glory or rise up. She would protect them until her dying breath. That was her will of fire. That was her chargin.

A northern star-shaped tattoo formed and glowed pink on her tan forehead, she called forth her staff and pulled out the one card she hadn't used before.

"Time!"

As soon as the word left her mouth the battleground froze and stood eerily still. A golden hue filled the world around her. It had worked.

She had pulled out one more card, she readied herself and steeled her emotions. There would be no turning back if she used this card while the Time card was in use. Tan lips pursed together and she twirled the card in the air in front of her.

 _Goodbye_ , she thought bitterly. Everything... will definitely be alright.

"Reverse!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! This little prompt has been knocking around in my head for quite a long time now. I'm half-way done with On Your Wings' final chapter and the second chapter for Porcelain Fists is almost complete. I really put my heart and soul into PF and I hope you guys like it. This series will follow this style of writing so I hope it doesn't bug you too much. Think of this story as a cross-over between Card Captor Sakura and Naruto. Also, no chapter will ever be over 1,000 words.**

 **PS: I've always wanted a love-triangle between the original team 7 so this one is special to me.**

 **PPS: The "Before" is from before she started the academy, the "After" is after the chunin exams, and "Then" is during the 4th war.**

 **PPPS: Please read and review! It makes me the happiest person alive.**


	2. Breathe

**Anyone could see that young Sakura Haruno wasn't destined to be a great ninja, she was nothing but a bullied crybaby who had magical powers. Did anyone know the last part? Certainly not. Magical hinted AU. SasuSaku/NaruSaku. Non-Mass.**

* * *

 _ **Before:**_

Haruno Sakura knew from a young age that she was different. She saw ghosts and had an inner voice and had powers she didn't understand. It's not that she saw lots of ghosts, it was more like two ghosts who always ignored each other. One seemed desperate for a connection with longing in their eyes when he glanced at the other and it's friend, or lack there of, seemed to be put off by his mere presence.

They followed around two boys who always seemed to be irritated in the other's presence. _Too much like the spirits following them,_ the bitter thought came to Sakura's head. She didn't associate with either one of them, too much drama between the boys and their haunting spirits. As if she wasn't in enough drama as is.

Ino had declared them rivals in love when Sakura had tried to warn her about Sasuke. His spirit seemed much like his attitude, and her best friend deserved better than that rude boy. Ino had taken her words and twisted them against her. She claimed to know that Sakura was infatuated with the young Uchiha. She told her that she wasn't a clan kid and that she would never stand a chance in the game of Sasuke's love.

Sakura's face contorted into an ugly shape in response. Did her best friend think that little of her? Did her best friend truly believe that she would do something vicious towards her? It was her _best friend._ That couldn't be true. Could it?

Ino pushed Sakura out of her way as she made her way over to her precious _Sasuke-kun._ The blonde terminated their friendship on the spot. The only friend Sakura had ever had was gone. All for a stupid boy.

 _ **Now:**_

This world. This world was different. She couldn't put her finger on what was different until she marched her little, seven-year-old body out of her bedroom door and saw her mother cooking breakfast. That was definitely wrong. Her mother had left by this time in her past life.

This world was different. Sakura mused that she could get used to this. This time, it would be different. This time she was ready.

 ** _Then:_**

Tan skin gripped the staff tightly, her power surged through her and filled her senses with tremondous emotions. No. If she were to go against the snake sanin she had to school her emotions. This wasn't the time to lose control of her power in a fit of rage. She had worked so hard to contain her power and never let it slip. She wasn't used to this much of it pumping through her veins. She was a powerful magician, not a powerful ninja, not that her peers knew.

It was time to fight. She had her cards with her, she knew she didn't need them to use her magic. But they helped contain and define her powers.

She through a translucent card into the air. The tip of her staff touched it and she felt her staff change shape.

"Sword!"

 _ **Now:**_

It was the day she started the academy. A rather horrendous day in her past life. She had seen the ghosts for the first time and almost wet herself. She knew the talent she had this time. She prepared herself for the worse and prayed for the best. She knew and held reign of her powers, she created all her past cards the night before. She was tired and worn-out from all the use of her magic, she wasn't as strong as she was in her past life. Her eight-pointed snowflake crystal hung on a low silver chair around her neck. It was nearly invisible except for a soft twinkle when the sun hit the chain.

"Sakura-chan!" a friendly voice called. It had a kind and light hearted feeling wrapped around the name. Yamanaka Ino. She was her friend again. Or, perhaps, she was still her friend, perhaps she had never lost her.

Sakura had learned to expertly cover her tattoo with makeup in her past life. This time, she was able to use a genjutsu, a powerful one at that. "Good morning, Ino-chan." It felt nice to have her best friend by her side once more.

The blonde haired girl grasped her pink-haired bestie's hand and dragged them into their class together. Ino's pale hand never left Sakura's tan one.

The classroom was filled with laughter and giggles. Sakura could hear whispers of how cute their new Sensei was.

Uchiha Shisui.

There was an Uchiha as her teacher. A _dead_ Uchiha.

 ** _After:_**

It had always been them. Yes, Sasuke has been wrapped up in revenge, and yes, Naruto had been scorned from the village like she had, but they were one. They were always together. Naruto and Sasuke protected her with their lives. They shouldn't have needed to, but they did, all the same. They were there for her. She was there for them.

She was the glue that held their little and broken team together. She had protected Sasuke the best she could when the evil snake had attacked. She shielded Naruto from bullies and they would turn on her instead. She met them each day with a smile on her face. She belonged to a family for once. A family she could call her own.

And yet, they left.

They left while she was unconscious. Ino and herself had drawn a tie during the second part of the chunin exams and they left. They left without saying goodbye, even in the form of a quick note. They left her alone. She was told to relax for a month by her _sensei_. _Relax_ for a _month_. She didn't want to be the weakest link anymore. But who would help her?

The rosette grit her teeth and knew she would have to fight for the right to be trained. Not gifted it, like her boys.

 ** _Before:_**

They pulled her cloud hair. They pinched her brown skin and laughed when she didn't bruise like they did. She wasn't like the pearly children of Konoha. Even the other brown children came from high up clans with strong and powerful ninja.

Sakura was born to an ex-Kiri ninja and a small merchant mother. People didn't like her father. He was _black._ He wasn't born in Konoha. He wasn't a ninja from Konoha. He didn't belong.

Mothers and wives pitied Mebuki Haruno whispering to her phone numbers of undercover police forces who could get her away from her horrible husband. She brushed them off easily. They didn't understand. They would never understand her love for her family.

She was away from the village often to make trades with foreign lands, sometimes leaving Fire Country. She brought her husband, naturally. Her daughter had to stay behind, _to keep her safe,_ they told her countless times. Mebuki was a natural in the art of sales, her husband would even convince the more wary people near them that they were loving and caring, and had a family back home to support.

Kizashi was the perfect husband. The perfect father. The one who would give up his life if it meant to protect his family.

And he did.

 ** _Now:_**

There were Uchiha all around. They had all been wiped out by this time in her past life. This wasn't normal. Everything changed.

But it was better?

 **Heyyyy. This was a quick update! I'm literally able to update faster because of the wild writing style. It really helps my ADHD brain and gets me to type out more. After the first three chapters it will start being told more in the present so you'll understand more of what's going on. I'll update soon! Thanks!**


	3. Different

**As always,**

 **" _before"_ is before the academy**

 **" _after"_ is after the chunin exams**

 **" _then"_ is during the fourth war**

 **and _"now"_ is the current time**

 **Have fun reading, babes! Happy New Years!**

 **Also, if you're having a hard time picturing Sakura's staff look at my new picture for this story. I changed the vision of her staff, which will now have 6 points instead of its original 8 (just imagine a long crystal handle). The total size of the staff is Sakura's fully grown height (5'4") with the snowflake taking up 1.5 feet- diameter wise.**

* * *

 ** _Now:_**

She took her seat beside Ino, the blonde girl already on a tangent about how cute the younger Uchiha heir was, how perfect and amazing he was. Unanswered questions swirled around in the brain underneath the pink cloud. What had changed? What was so drastically different this time around?

A black cat curled between her neatly tucked legs under her wooden desk. "Cosmos-chan!" Ino chided lightly. She turned to face her friend receiving the cat's affection, "Sakura-chan! I didn't know you could bring your pet to class. What if sensei sees?"

"It's fine, Yamanaka-san," came the blithe tone of one curly-haired Uchiha. "I've been told that it's a ninkin by her mother." He shot a cheery smile at the shorter of the duo which left a small smile on her lips. Ino already tsk'ed at his assumed favoritism. Why was Sakura always so popular?

A squeal was heard from across the room and the pink and blonde duo turned towards the direction of the noise. Sakura's eyes began to water when she saw them. Black and gold bickering like old men. Onyx and blue glaring with hidden mirth behind their anger.

Her boys were alive. And their ghosts were _friendly_ towards each other. It was different.

Blissfully different.

 ** _Then:_**

"Naruto, Sasuke, stay behind me!" Her order was clear as day. She commanded her staff to grow from the small pendant that usually hung from her neck. "Release and show your true form!"

"Sakura-Chan! They're too strong for you! I can't protect you in this state! _Teme,_ can't protect you in his state! Fall back!" The blonde meant no harm, she knew this, yet she still bit back her response and clenched her teeth.

"This is _my_ turn to protect you guys. Just _relax._ I can handle this." The rosette let out a battle cry and burst forward calling out, "flight!" She took to the air and left her teammates behind as they had before... No, _this_ is different. This time, they'll watch her back.

 ** _Now:_**

Sakura's head whirled through memories and forgotten truths in class when her ( _previously dead_ ) Shisui-sensei asked the class to split up into his assigned trios. Emerald eyes lost their glazed-over appearance when she heard her name being called. She blinked back into attention when their sensei called out the rest of her group members, "Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru... You will be assigned 'What the will of fire means to you.' I need your answers on a poster with all three of your paragraphs -minimum 5 sentences- together with a picture that best represents Konoha."

 _Sounds easy enough,_ the brown Haruno simply mused. But with dead people alive, and a cat tucked into her legs, and her hair suddenly flopping in front of her face, she needed answers to everything. Starting with why her hair was less of a cloud and more of a mess of curls.

At least she had _one_ sensible person in her assigned group.

 ** _Before:_**

Chakra wasn't a thing that came naturally to young Sakura. Her pool before the academy was larger than other civilian students' at the time, but it was still small all the while. Sakura hummed as she flipped through her pages of a more advanced textbook, compared to the ones parents usually bought their own children. Did parents buy their children textbooks or story books? It didn't matter either way to the young rosette. She would devour any book her parents gave her.

"Sakura-chan," her mother began the _'talk'_ they always shared when her father was out at work, "No one can know what goes on in that head of yours, okay?" The older blonde woman brushed some baby hairs out of her daughter's face, "Where I come from, what I taught you that they don't teach in the academy... No one can know about it, alright?"

Sakura put down her thick book and nodded solemnly, no one can know about her magic. Not after what Kirigakure had done to her brother. Not after they tried to kill her mother. Not after they killed her mother's first husband. Not ever or, at least, not until Sakura can fully protect herself. Mebuki was a Tsukino by heart, blood, and the magic that lay dormant in her veins.

"Do you want to know a secret my baa-sama taught me, Sakura-chan?" Her usually tense expression lifted into a slightly silly one, filled with mirth from when she remembered her childhood.

Sakura nodded quickly, always loving the small hints of where her magic came from. "Is it a secret from The Village Hidden in the Tidepools?" she asked excitedly. Oh, how Sakura loved these stories. 'The History of Magic' the young rosette called it.

Mebuki nodded her head with just as much excitement. Moments where she spoke and remembered her past were her favorite things to share with her daughter. She let the magic flow from her fingertips and let her magic swirl around her daughter's hair, tickling her and forming it into stiff mountain-like peaks. "There were stories of sea faes who wielded magic and controlled the seas and its small islands with spells and tricks," she began.

 _ **After:**_

Sakura picked up small bits and pieces of shattered glass vases that her mother once owned. It had been five days after the invasion, three days since she had last seen anyone from her team, and four years since she'd last seen her mother- even in dreams. She was past all of the grievings over her mother abandoning her and her father, but the breaking of little trinkets that her mother had once brought back from her travels brought back unjust pain.

She had no right to feel pain over such small things when the village had lost _so damn_ much. The Hokage was dead, the village was a wreck, and here she was, crying over another small vase. She was so pathetic.

Not even her father was like this... wherever he was.

 _ **Now:**_

The bell rang out for lunchtime and Ino dragged Sakura towards a tree that looked so damn familiar- she just couldn't place where it belonged in her past. "You're so lucky Sakura-chan!" Ino began ranting as she settled down into the grass, just an apple in hand.

 _Another diet,_ Sakura assumed. "What makes me so lucky, Ino-chan?"

"You have a ninkin!" She threw her hands up into the air to make it seem like the big deal she thought it was. "You've got everything a girl could ever want," Ino paused to take a bite of her apple. "You're a princess, got a big brother, and sensei already likes you best, too!"

Sakura winced at her best friend's loud voice. "I can't help it Ino..." she prayed her apologetic tone hid the fact that she had absolutely no idea what the Yamanaka was talking about. Princess? Big Brother? What the hell was going on in this world?

The blonde huffed and blew her bangs out of her face. "I'm just glad you're not wearing that stupid mask anymore. It hid all your prettiness," Ino munched on her apple some more. "Huh, why _didn't_ you wear it today?" Ino searched all over her friend's body trying to find where she hid that darn thing. The Sakura she knew never left the house without that hideous thing on. Something about her nose being sensitive. "Are you _finally_ going to stop dressing like your big bro completely?"

* * *

 **It's been a hell of a long time! I'm glad to be revisiting this story, as I'm trying my hardest to keep up with all of my updates, I'm having a hard time going back to some of my older stories because of the pure quality of crap I wrote. Please stay with me during my frustrations, I hope that I can bring life back to this story once again!**


	4. Confusion

**As always,**

 **" _before"_ is before the academy**

 **" _after"_ is after the chunin exams**

 **" _then"_ is during the fourth war**

 **and _"now"_ is the current time**

* * *

 _ **Now:**_

Sakura walked aimlessly around the village when she saw different people smiling and waving at her. This was much too odd for her to comprehend. Her dark complexion was a problem from her past, her old, different life. Her poof was constantly falling, she felt too much static in the air, there were too many friendly faces, there was just... something that she couldn't put her finger on.

Ino had called her a princess, this damned cat followed her around like there was no tomorrow, the young child even tried losing the damn thing but it just _kept_ finding her, and all of the Uchihas were fucking alive. She was 22 for gods sakes, why was this so complicated for her?

She climbed up a tree to hide from others who all seemed to know who she was, crossed her arms, and huffed out her frustrations. The cat, Cosmos, had made its way into her lap and placed a paw on her chest. His cool dark grey eyes looked into hers as if it understood her inward struggle. A brown hand found its way upon the black kitty's back to pet it softly. The poor thing was probably just as confused as she was. She was supposed to be it's owner, right?

"Alright," the young child spoke softly, "where should I go?"

The cat jumped off the young child and glanced in her direction as if it asked her for her permission to follow. Pink eyebrows furrowed together but nonetheless, Sakura jumped out of the tree and followed her charge.

 _ **Before:**_

"Sakura-chan!" her blonde mother chided. Mebuki was strong, sensible, but always, always cautious. She never once yelled at her child in public, she never once questioned her need to be a ninja, and she never ever objected her husband's words.

She knew what she had, a dark-skinned child who could never truly know the truth of her birthplace. Her child, such a young and sweet child, knew that people in this village hated her. They didn't understand her dark skin, they didn't understand that they wouldn't survive in Kiri, they didn't understand what the hell Mitsuru saw in her and how they truly loved each other.

Mitsuru had taken them in when they were escaping the war-torn Kirigakure, where Sakura could not grow up in. The horror of her homeland was filled with so much hatred she wanted to get out of there more than anything. It had happened by chance, but their love grew over a cup of tea and laughter.

When Mebuki was forced to leave her family, it was more than heartbreaking. But the way she had to leave was cruel... At least she wouldn't have to live through another death of someone close to her. She gave as much as she could to Sakura, to Mitsuru, to everyone she ever met and cared for. She knew her daughter would find out the truth eventually, they would take her to see where she rested.

They took too much from her Sakura. She cried the night she had to leave her home, her letters and trinkets would be found by the only other seer of magic in Konoha. She would learn to control her powers, she had to. If the future she foresaw was true, then she had to grow and learn quickly.

She had to fix everything her ancestors worked so hard to destroy.

 _ **After:**_

She found them, one by one, her mother's letters explaining her powers. The letters that explained what she needed to do to prepare. She never knew what future her mother was referring to, something that she didn't understand yet, but she knew it would be life or death. The nagging feeling in the back of her heart knew that it was true. That's what Inner told her, anyway.

 **"Sakura, you need to focus!"** Inner scolded harshly. Sakura wiped the sweat off of her brow with the back of her glove. Her training under Tsunade was getting tougher by the day and she was growing more tired as each day passed. She never complained, she knew what it meant when she did. Her training would stop immediately and she would be left without a teacher once again.

On days like these, she felt bitter. Sasuke had left them behind for a chance at power with a man who sweats killing intent like it was nothing. Naruto had left to train and grow stronger, saying he couldn't stay within the village to do so. Kakashi-sensei had left her without a trace, she asked for him once, looked for him, but he was determined to have nothing to do with her or any reminders of Team 7. She understood that Sasuke was confused and angry, she understood that Naruto had to train because people were after him, but Kakashi-sensei? He had no excuse. He left without a word, not caring what happened to her.

So on days like these, she let the bitterness fester and grow and used the frustration and anger that grew from it in her training. Her punches would have more force, her concentration would be fuller, she would be more tired by the end of the day, of course, but it was worth it.

But she would never _ever_ let her Inner take over her body again. Not after what happened. Not after knowing the cost of her destruction. Not after it got her mother... killed.

 _ **Now:**_

The midnight black cat wondered down an unfamiliar street to her, she was well within the shinobi district, she knew that much, and when her ninkin looked back at her she realized that she reached a small compound near the beginning of a forest. Mebuki stepped out of the front gate and had her hands on her hips, "Sakura, just where have you been?" Her tone was soft but firm, one she only ever used within the household.

Green eyes blinked back owlishly, her mouth too stunned that her mother used such words in public. Where the hell _is_ she?

* * *

 **This was another quick chapter I whipped up right after I posted chapter 3 but never got around to perfecting or uploading, I hope the story is progressing just how you guys like, and I hope I can get back on a regular updating schedule with this story! Thanks for your love!**

 **-Tiny**


End file.
